


Conflicting Paths

by MarcelinaRose



Series: Soldier's Struggle: The Compilation [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minor Zakkura, Multi, Oops there's some pining, Retirement, Sephiroth doesn't wanna fight his friends that's just canon, Sephiroth gets a happy ending thank gaia, Sephiroth leaves Shinra so I guess that counts as a retirement, Sorry Not Sorry, mentions of mpreg, resignation makes more sense, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: Sephiroth normally never had a reason to doubt Shinra. It was all he'd known his entire life, and he wouldn't know what to do without the company. He would follow any order with no questions asks. So when Lazard asked him to stand guard at Mako Reactor 2 because of reports of Avalanche infiltration, he agreed without a moment of hesitation. That was until he found out the infiltrating member in question was none other than former 1st Class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Soldier's Struggle: The Compilation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Conflicting Paths

Sephiroth normally never had a reason to doubt Shinra. It was all he'd known his entire life, and he wouldn't know what to do without the company. Gaia, they practically raised him. He never found the reason to go against them. It wouldn't make any sense for him to, so why would he? Would he even try? Would he have the heart to leave the only place he called home?

Sephiroth had just left Lazard's office on an urgent mission. He lazily glanced at the file in his hands. Apparently, the terrorist group, Avalanche, was at it again. They were supposedly going to blow up Mako Reactor 2, at least that's what the rumors and reports say. Normally, Sephiroth wasn't one to believe rumors --especially after the uproar in rumors about his former teammate sleeping around the company to keep his status-- but he wouldn't disregard them. He hummed to himself, closing the file in silence as he padded to the elevator. He didn't think anything was going to happen, but that didn't stop the terrible feeling resting in his heart. If Shinra wanted him to stop anyone from blowing up the reactor by using any means necessary, he would do it. That's what he was made for, right?

* * *

"Be sure to make note of anything weird." Cloud warned his husband just as they were entering the reactor.

"No worries, Chocobo," Zack waved it off with a grin. "I'll be fine. We're just scoping out the place."

"Anything can happen, though." It was the first time in the two years they've been a part of Avalanche that Barrett actually trusted them to inspect a reactor alone. For some reason, Cloud couldn't shake the unease in his stomach. He wasn't exactly lying with his words. Being with the alpha in a reactor only brought back unwanted memories from Modeoheim. The only difference was he wasn't pregnant like the last time, but he still didn't want a repeat.

"It'll be okay. I promise," Zack held him close and pecked his cheek. "We'll meet up here in a couple hours. Sound good?"

Cloud wanted to believe him. Gaia, he had no choice but to. If an exploding reactor didn't kill him four years ago, it certainly wouldn't kill him now. Cloud gently stroked the x-shaped scar on his cheek before pulling him in for a soft kiss. "Be safe, okay? No reckless stunts."

Zack chuckled. "Yes sir."

Cloud pulled the hood over his head before darting towards the nearest ladder. He watched Zack disappear from sight completely before sliding down and heading into a corridor. Luckily for him, the reactors in Midgar were more stable than the one in Modeoheim; it would be a complete disaster if they weren't. Cloud wasn't too worried about it exploding or else the city would have been evacuated a long time ago if there was any risk of it. He held a tighter hold on the Fusion sword as he sped towards the elevator. Cloud pulled the hood further over his face as he stepped inside the small car, relaxing himself somewhat when the doors closed in front of him. He leaned against the wall with a sigh, noticing the camera out of the corner of his eye. Whoever saw him probably sounded the alarm in HQ already, and at any second, he would be surrounded by conflicted infantrymen who didn't want to fight him. Cloud wasn't looking forward to fighting his former comrades-in-arms, but if they were going to stop him, he didn't have much of a choice.

A couple of monsters and ramps later, Cloud reached the bottom of the reactor. He couldn't help but grimace at the Mako pooling at the bottom; it was almost enough to make him sick. But just as he was about to step down the ladder, he saw a familiar figure at the platform below him. His eyes widened at the sword hanging from his waist. Cloud's stomach dropped; he wasn't expecting to see him here.

The second Cloud's foot reached the bottom of the ladder, Sephiroth turned around to face him with wide eyes. Cloud pulled off his hood. "Sephiroth, what are you doing here?"

"I was told there was going to be an infiltration from Avalanche," The alpha replied somberly. "I didn't expect it to be you."

Cloud couldn't stop the guilt from showing on his face. He didn't exactly know how to tell the other where he would be going. Gaia, he thought Sephiroth had the right to know after taking care of him for so long; there just wasn't a right time. He hated the next question out of his mouth. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Sephiroth pursed his lips in thought, and it made Cloud worry. Would he really drop everything to fight him? Cloud was held in high regard, being one of the people Sephiroth grew to trust over the years at the company, and before Cloud was mated, he was the only one Cloud went to during heats. It would be foolish for someone to say there wasn't a great level of trust and respect between them.

Cloud took a step back when the alpha slowly got into a fighting stance. He could see the conflicting look in his eyes. "Sephiroth, I don't wanna fight you. Are you really gonna be at Shinra's beck and call this time?" The hesitation in the alpha's eyes was almost enough for Cloud to hope he wasn't serious; the sudden lunge towards him said otherwise.

Cloud barely had time to block the attack. The hesitation still lingered in Sephiroth's gaze, so Cloud had to wonder what in Gaia's name he was up to. "Sephiroth, don't do this." He pleaded. He jumped back to give himself space, but Sephiroth charged forward to close that distance. Cloud had to push him back to gain some sort of ground, but Sephiroth was relentless. Cloud had to roll out of the way to dodge another attack before swinging at him. Sephiroth swiped at him, only grazing the blonde's temple and watching the blood trail down his face. Cloud winced at the loss of vision before he was promptly kicked to the floor. The Fusion sword flew out of his hands and clattered on the platform. He struggled to get up but was kept still with Masamune at his throat.

Cloud knew he was holding back. Sephiroth knew that much. The real question was what he was going to do. Does he take Cloud in? Did he want to? Would he have the courage to? Sephiroth didn't know; he didn't know if he wanted to find out. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go back to Shinra empty-handed. If it was anyone else, it would have been much easier. Suddenly, he didn't see the 22-year-old former SOLDIER below him; instead, he saw that same, frightened teenager who camped out in his apartment whenever he went into heat. Cloud was someone dear to him, someone he still wanted to protect to his very core, even if and when Cloud didn't need him anymore. Seeing him be harmed by his own hand no less was enough to make him feel guilty.

It almost made him sick when he plunged the blade into Cloud's thigh. The cry in agony was enough to make his heart shatter.

"CLOUD!"

Sephiroth lifted his head to see Zack sprinting towards them in fear and confusion. He sheathed his weapon, leaving Cloud to tremble and cry on the floor. Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to hold him and apologize. He stepped back in a reserved manner, but the regret still lingered in his frown. He didn't feel jealous when Zack was the one holding him; he had no reason to. It wasn't his place to. He thought it was best to give them some space.

When Sephiroth began stepping away, a growl erupted from Zack's throat. He whipped around, tearing from the blonde in his arms and charging to the SOLDIER. "Hey! Sephiroth!"

" _Alpha_!"

Both of them stopped at the sound of Cloud's voice. Sephiroth knew it wasn't him being called out for, but Cloud used that tone that had an affect on any alpha.

As much as Zack wanted to, he knew Cloud took top priority. He sighed, slumping his shoulders before turning back to the blonde on the floor. When he turned around to face the silver-haired man, he was gone. Zack was left baffled, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He pulled the healing materia out of his back pocket --something he brought as a precaution-- and watched Cloud's face ease up. The pain still lingered in his eyes, and the cut above his eye scarred quite a bit, but he managed to help his husband to his feet. "Zack, you know he didn't want to hurt me." Cloud croaked.

"I know," Zack held an arm around him. "It would have been a much fatal strike if he did. It shows he's more than Shinra's top lapdog." Zack knew Sephiroth almost as well as the back of his hand. He still had questions to ask him, but it was better to wait.

The two made their way back to the ladder. Zack helped him up first, and Cloud leaned against the rail to wait for Zack to catch up. He limped out of the reactor core and helped into the rest of the facility. "Aside from running into Seph, I say this went pretty well. We should check in with the others."

* * *

It was the first time Sephiroth had lied on a report. He told Lazard the Avalanche infiltration was just a couple of monsters who ran loose inside the reactor. He couldn't --more like didn't want to-- tell the man the two former second best SOLDIERs were a part of the group. It wouldn't take long for the security cameras to say otherwise. Sephiroth knew of the consequences; he would be called a traitor, a conspirator with Wutai, and be taken prisoner. If not, he would be on watch by the company. The president would tell him off and say his personal feelings shouldn't get in the way of an important mission. He would be lucky if he was let off with a warning, but that's what Sephiroth was afraid of: if he was sent out on a similar mission, would he have to face Cloud again?

He didn't want to imagine it.

* * *

Cloud kept a tight hold on the half-asleep infant in his lap while taking a sip of his cocktail at the bar. Shuri was dozing on and off, snapping her head up when it began to droop. Zack found it quite adorable and offered to take her off his hands, but Cloud refused sweetly. Denzel and Marlene were playing with toys in the corner while Jessie watched over them. Tifa was behind the counter, and Biggs, Barrett, and Wedge were with the neighborhood watch, taking care of any monsters that wandered into town.

Well, that's where Wedge was supposed to be before he walked into Seventh Heaven with a pale complexion. He gulped and strode over to Zack and Cloud with shaky fingers. Cloud couldn't help but look worried. "Is everything okay, Wedge?"

"Y-Yeah. Everything's fine. Just. . ." Wedge gulped again. "I-It's Sephiroth. He's outside waiting for you."

Both mercenaries' eyes widened and they shared a glance. Tifa lifted an eyebrow as she overheard. Denzel's ears perked up at the name. Cloud slid off the stool, still holding Shuri in his arms. "Did he ask why?"

"He just said he wanted to talk to you." Once he said that, Wedge took a seat. Cloud couldn't blame him, but he found it strange. Sephiroth never went to the slums, not since his first visit to Wall Market. Cloud nodded and proceeded to head to the front door with Zack hot on his tail. What on Earth could Sephiroth want?

Both of them were surprised to see Sephiroth in casual clothes and a packed bag next to his feet. He was also wearing a black cap to hide his face, but his hair gave away exactly who he was. There was something off about him as well. They were expecting him to have his normal stoic expression, but instead he was at ease. When the two stepped down the stairs, he lifted his head to gaze at the couple, ignoring the small crowd who was surrounding the bar. Zack closed the door behind them as Cloud stepped forward. "What's up?"

"First, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the reactor a few days ago," Sephiroth replied with a low tone. "I hope you're healing well."

"Oh, yeah. I'm still limping, but I'll be alright. But, that's not all you're here for, is it?" Cloud turned to face the alpha behind him, gently tilting his head towards the girl in his arms. Zack nodded with a hum, taking a few steps to bring the baby in his arms. She whined softly only to be hushed in a soothing tone. Zack nodded to the duo before heading back inside the bar.

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Your second?" When Cloud nodded, he sighed. "My belated congratulations. But yes, you're right. I'm not here just to apologize."

"I don't think I have to guess given what you have." Cloud pointed to the bag next to him before returning his gaze. "You're leaving Shinra. . . aren't you?" The nod was enough to make Cloud's eyes widen. He crossed his arms. "You're the last person I would expect to up and leave. Do they know?"

"I gave my letter of resignation this morning," The alpha replied. "Lazard wasn't too keen on it."

"I can imagine," Cloud sighed. "Can I ask why you decided to leave? And where will you go?"

Sephiroth's gaze lingered on the ground. "Well, once they realize I lied about who I encountered in the reactor, I'll be thought of as a traitor. There's also a low chance I would be let off with a warning. But, I don't care. If I was forgiven, there's a chance I would have to face a dear friend of mine. That's something I never want to go through again."

"Seph. . ."

"As for where I'll go," Sephiroth hummed in thought. "I was thinking the southern islands could be a nice change of pace. I probably wouldn't be allowed to stay in Midgar once Shinra looks at the security footage. Otherwise, I would think of staying, but my personal feelings towards you might make that more conflicting."

Cloud choked on his breath and blinked in surprise at the implication. The alpha in front of him couldn't help but crack a smile. He was a bit taken back when he felt arms wrap around him. Cloud had to stand on his toes to at least rest his head on the alpha's shoulder. He squeezed him tightly. "Stay in touch, okay?"

It took Sephiroth a moment to process before he wrapped his arms around Cloud's middle and held him close. "How about you stay out of trouble."

"No promises." Cloud chuckled before they pulled away. Sephiroth hauled the bag over his shoulder, giving one final wave to the blonde before he turned on his heel down the nearest road leading outside Midgar. The crowd took a minute to disperse, but there were still whispers about why Shinra's strongest weapon was in the slums. Cloud smiled before heading back inside the bar.

Denzel ran up and hugged him by the waist. "What'd Mr. Seph want, Momma?"

"He came to say good-bye." Cloud replied.

"Wait, so he's _actually_ leaving?" Zack lifted an eyebrow. "It's not a little vacation? Why's that?"

"He doesn't wanna be forced to fight one of his friends again," Cloud took his spot back at the bar and chugged the shot glass. "So, he decided to leave."

"Well, I don't blame him," Zack replied, keeping Shuri cradled in one arm as he took a drink with his free hand. "I think he'll be alright."

"Yeah. . . I think so too." A part of Cloud couldn't help but worry about him. But Sephiroth was practically a one-man army; he was at the top of SOLDIER for a reason. Tifa slid him another cocktail without a moment of hesitation. Cloud gave a lazy toast to the other patrons in the room and took a sip.

How he wished he saw the look on President Shinra's face right now.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the explanation for why Sephiroth left Shinra. I imagine he has a little farm and he sometimes goes to Mideel to take on some jobs every once in a while and he's living his best life. And yes, I basically just implied that Seph was in love with Cloud, and yes it was a random thought that popped in my head and I just had to throw it in the hat.
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated, and stay tuned for more fics in this verse!
> 
> (Also when I'm posting this, it's currently Cloud's birthday, so happy birthday, chocobo!)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


End file.
